Talk:Altair IV
Given the nature of the Altair system isn't to much to assume any kind of Federation presents? Yes we know one Human lived there. But he was a Doctor, it is not unusually for Doctors to go outside of Federation territory and help on alien planets is it? Who knows, maybe it was his good work at Altair that made them chose him a candidate for the Carrington Award? I hesitate to change it because I never saw the episode this doctor was brought up in. --TOSrules 05:28, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC) ---- I just saw the episode Encounter at Farpoint and they said Altair III, and it is the same in Pegasus --TOSrules 21:54, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) *This is mentioned at Altair III. Jaf 21:56, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC)Jaf ** I've removed al ref. to Altair IV being brought up in "Encounter at Farpoint". --TOSrules 22:00, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) Info replaced I removed that info because it is not true, as per the addition of Darien Wallace. Jaf 17:00, 21 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf :huh, so Ferenginar and Qo'noS are also Federation worlds? I mean two Starfleet officers were born on that planet ... --Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 21:07, 21 March 2006 (UTC) ::What are you talking about? Did you even read the note you re-added? Allow me to quote it for you: "IV's only known presence is that of a Human doctor, whom was in the running for a prestigious Federation award, and was working at the planets' Central Hospital." As the award and hospital are included in the main text and we now know of other presences on the planet, the infomation that you re-added had been made void, this has nothing to do with Ferenginar, Qo'noS, Starfleet officers or even Federation membership. Jaf 22:50, 21 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf Federation Planet In the , there were seventeen crewmembers of the who were from non-Federation worlds. Darien Wallace was not one of these individuals, which would meant that Altair IV was a Federation world.Throwback (talk) 21:58, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Adding to the above, I have learned recently that a container sent from this planet was seen in the caves of Regula. The container bears the Federation symbol. See here. Throwback (talk) 15:43, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Removed In 2293, the location of Altair VI, a sister planet of Altair IV, in the Milky Way Galaxy was labeled in a star chart that was in James T. Kirk's quarters aboard the . ( , okudagram) In 2367, the location of Altair III, a sister planet of Altair IV, was labeled on a tactical situation monitor in Benjamin Maxwell's ready room on the . ( , okudagram) In 2366, in an alternate timeline, during the Federation-Klingon War, the location of Altair III was labeled on a tactical situation monitor in the ready room aboard the ( , okudagram) File:The Explored Galaxy.jpg|The location of Altair VI, a sister planet of Altair IV, on "The Explored Galaxy" star chart Relevant to Altair III and Altair VI.Throwback (talk) 15:44, July 21, 2014 (UTC)